Lechery
by LemonHeadKing
Summary: A Sophmore boy in High School falls for a Senior girl, and feels a way he has never felt before... (There will be a story that implements the use of songs to give the story more color. I do not own any of these songs, but these characters do belong to me. Warning: There will be some sexual content in this story.)


_**(Focus by H.E.R (play softly))**_

 _...Her eyes; easy going, patient, and brown. With one look she entranced him from the moment he saw her. Her skin; beautiful, caramel, and soft. Her lips; tender, pink, and vast. Whenever she spoke, they moved in just the right way. Lastly, it was her demeanor; she was independently dependent, intelligent, strong, undaunted, and very, very influential, with a batter of her eyes and a 'please' was all it took..._

 _"_ _Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked laying on top of him kissing his soft lips._

 _He nodded his head timidly, as he felt her weight on top of him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes letting her take control. He was new to this, and she, she was more experienced in every kind of way. He took one last breathe in preparing himself for whatever was about to happen next..._

 _ **(stop music)**_

4 months earlier...

"Admire! Get up, you're going to be late!" a woman shouted.

Admire quickly got up and rushed towards the bathroom and put on his glasses. Admire had light tan skin, dark brown eyes, and had medium lengthed black curly hair. He was 15 and kinda tall for his age. Admire did his morning routine, then stared at himself in the mirror looking at his freckles. They embarrassed him.

"You're a light-skin with freckles." Admire said to himself talking to himself.

"ADMIRE! 5 MINUTES!" his mother shouted.

Admire rushed to his closet and got his favorite white button down shirt, black slacks, and black tie. Admire slid on his black sneakers, grabbed his book bag, and ran down the steps.

"It's your first day and you're already going to be late." Admire's mom said handing him his lunchbox.

"It's not my fault, my alarm must've gotten unplugged last night or something." Admire said walking with his mother towards the car in the garage.

On the way to school, Admire pulled out his a book from his book bag.

"What's that you're reading?" His mom asked stopping at the red light.

"NOTHING!" Admire shouted embarrassed trying to put the book away.

His mom quickly snatched the book out of his hand. "Roses are Red?" she asked looking at the cover.

"Its the last book to the trilogy." Admire said softly.

His mom gave a deep sigh. "Please Admire, don't do this. Promise me you won't do this." she said as the light turned green and she began to pull up to the school.

"Don't do what?" Admire asked now at the entrance to the school.

His mom gave another deep sigh, "Just... don't be scared, ok. I know you may still be used to being home school, but this isn't home schooling, this is the real deal now. Ok?" she said looking at him concerned.

Admire's eyes didn't look at his mother directly, but down at his book bag. He picked it up and walked out of the door. His mom quickly rolled down the window.

"Hey Admire?" she called before he could get further.

"Yea?" Admire said softly.

"I love you." she said smiling.

"Love you too." Admire smiled walking towards the doors.

Admire took a deep breathe and went inside the doors. When he walked in, he saw people running around everywhere, laughing and talking to their friends about their summer. Admire reached inside his pocket for his schedule and looked to see his locker number. He kept his head down and looked for his locker number. After walking through the entrance hallway, he made a left and saw a girl and a guy making out on a locker.

"Please... don't..." Admire said to himself walking slowly up to the couple.

He looked at the locker next to it for the number, and sure enough, they were next to his locker. Admire looked at his schedule for the combination and began to try to open his locker. He couldn't get it open. After the 5th time of getting it wrong, he tired to ask for help.

"Don't be scared Admire you can do this." he said softly to himself. The couple next to him were still making out, by they were the only people near him at the moment. "Ex-excuse me." Admire said trying to be loud.

The bell rung, and the couple walked away.

Admire let out a deep sigh.

"Need help?" Admire heard a girl say. Her voice was soft, yet bold.

"Y-yes." Admire said turning around to face who was talking to him.

Almost immediately, Admire's face heated up, and he began to sweat. The girl was about 2 inches shorter than him and had caramel skin. Her hair was long and black.

"Yea." she said walking over to him. "I remember when I first got my locker."

Admire's eyes began to tear up.

"Can I see your paper?" she asked reaching her hand out.

Admire reached his hand inside his pocket and gave her his paper. She put in his combination and opened it.

"There you go." she smiled.

"Th-th- thank..." Admire tired to get out.

She laughed. "Aww, don't mention it." she said walking closer to him.

 _Admire's face became even more red, and he couldn't breathe. The closer she got, the further he backed up, until he was on the locker. She put her lips up to his ear. "You have something poking my thigh." she said with lust in her voice. Admire's voice became dry. "You're a big one aren't ya." she said reaching for his lower member._

 _Admire eyes rolled to the back of his head. The bell rung again._

 _She looked at the bell as it rung then back at Admire. "I gotta go." she whispered in his ear softly licking the side of his neck._

 **The bell rung.**

"Admire?" the girl said looking at him concerned.

Admire shook his head, stopping his daydream.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Admire turned red again and slightly nodded his head.

"Ok... I have to go to class." she said with her binders close to her chest. "I'll see you around." she said beginning to walk away.

Admire blushed. picked up his book bag from off the ground, and put it into his locker. As Admire grabbed his binder and walked to class, he felt something wet in his pants.

"Oh no, no, no, no." Admire said rushing to the bathroom, then rushing to class.


End file.
